Rainy Day Love
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Amateur boxer Haruka Tenoh and artist Michiru Kaioh find each other and love on a rainy day :-) Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Beginning Notes: I should stop thinking up new stories instead of sleeping. *yawns* The following piece is just a little story I came up with at 1 AM, this weekend. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Oh well, I own the plot. 

Dedication: This story is dedicated to Riva :-) 

Rainy Day Love 

„Go Haruka!" Michiru Kaioh screamed while she watched the amateur boxer Haruka Tenoh beat up her opponent, an ugly and fat man named Yakura. The boxing fight Michiru was watching with her best friend Setsuna was one of the illegal fights that were held once a month in the local fight club; if the police caught the fighters, the club was closed for a week, only to be reopened the next weekend for more fights. A lot of money was bet on the fighters, and most of it went into the pockets of the organizer. A quarter of the earned amount wandered into the winners pocket, and it seemed as if Haruka would be the lucky one once more. The blonde boxer had shown up one night, two months ago, and had been on a winning streak since that fateful night.  No one could beat "Hurricane Haruka", like the announcer always called her, and Michiru was one of her many fans. Right now, the blonde landed a strong side jab in her opponents face, causing him to go down. Michiru was cheering; after all, she had bet 100.000 yen on the blonde boxer. If Haruka should win, the aqua haired woman would receive 500.000, and she was eager to collect that amount of money. "Haruka! Haruka! Haruka!" Michiru, Setsuna and approximately hundred other people chanted. Haruka landed one last strong hit Yakuras face, and he fell down. He hit the floor of the ring with a loud THUD sound, and the crowd nearly went insane. Haruka stood in the middle of the ring, raising her bandaged fists and grinning. She hadn't received a single hit during the whole fight. The announcer climbed into the ring, grabbed Harukas right hand and raised it even higher into the air. "And the winner is…Hurricane Haruka!" The organizer of the fights came climbing in, too, and handed Haruka the cash she had won. "Congratulations to our champion!" he howled. Yakura came to his feet again, moaning, and glared at the blonde boxer, who just smirked at him and tucked the money into her wallet. The wallet itself vanished in the back pocket of the blondes jeans. Slowly, the audience started to walk towards the money counter, where they all would collect the won amount. Haruka climbed out of the ring, put on her jacket and left the fight club. 

Haruka was whistling a happy tune while she walked over to her car, digging out her keys on the way. She bent down a little to unlock the car when suddenly strong fingers grabbed a fistful of her hair and smashed her head against the metal frame of the car. Haruka yelped in pain, and her knees gave away, while the car key fell to the street. The blonde could see multi-colored stars in front of her eyes before something red ran into them, covering her world in a red fog. She felt how someone grabbed the collar of her leather jacket and spun her around roughly. Two pairs of strong hands grabbed her arms, holding them tight, before she felt herself being slammed against her car, her back hurting at the impact. "What the…" She never managed to finish her sentence. A strong fist crashed into her stomach, causing her to cough. Finally, her sight cleared again, and she could see who was beating her. "Being a sore looser, eh, Yakura?" the blonde asked, her head throbbing. Her vision cleared completely, allowing her to make out her surroundings. Two men were holding her arms; they wouldn't allow her to fight back or run away. Two more guys stood next to a grinning Yakura. "We will see who the sore one is, Tenoh." Yakura now spoke. He stepped forward and suddenly kicked Haruka, his heavy boot landing between her legs. The blonde groaned, and if she wouldn't have been held tight, she would've gone down on her knees. "Hey, Yakura, leave something for us!" one of his beatniks now spoke up. Yakura smiled politely and stepped back. "Here. Have fun." Haruka closed her eyes and gritted her teeth when the beating started.

"That's enough. Let go of her." Yakura commanded after almost thirty minutes of using the blonde as a punching bag. Haruka felt how the grip around her arms vanished, and she fell to the ground, unable to move. There wasn't a single spot on her body which didn't hurt; she could feel her blood running over her face, and her ribs were throbbing. Yakura knelt down next to her, grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head up, forcing her to look at him. He grinned before he spat into her face. "Okay, Hurricane, seems like you are the sore looser now." He taunted her, earning a little moan from the blonde and laughs from his five comrades. Yakura reached out and pulled Harukas wallet. He opened it and took the money the blonde had won out, tucking it into his own pocket. "Thanks a lot, Haruka." "Bas…tard…" Haruka whispered. Yakura stood up again, and the last thing Haruka saw before she blacked out was how he readied himself to kick her head. The six men left, leaving Haruka unconscious on the boardwalk. Slowly, rain started to fall, washing the blood away and wetting the blonde hair of the beaten woman.

"Finally." Michiru sighed while Setsuna and she made their way out of the fight club. They had been waiting for ages – well, maybe not for ages, more for one hour – until they had finally received their money, but it had been worth the time. After all, the aqua haired woman was 500.000 yen richer now. Setsuna yawned and looked up in the dark sky. "Great, it's raining." She moaned. Michiru just sighed before her eyes spotted something lying on the street, a few meters away. "Setsuna, look at that! What's this?" Setsuna eyed the figure curiously. "I have no idea…" she then murmured while she slowly walked over to it. Michiru jumped when her friend suddenly let out a little gasp. "Michiru, come!" Michiru ran over to her friend – and stopped dead in her tracks. "Dear God!" she finally blurted out. "Haruka!" 

Kneeling down next to the lifeless  blonde, Michiru looked at her worried. "Is…is she dead?" she finally dared to ask. Setsuna gently took Harukas wrist, feeling for a pulse. "Her heart is still beating." She then breathed relieved. Holding two fingers in front of the blonde's nostrils, she found out that Haruka was breathing, too. "Seems like she's unconscious. We can't leave her here like that, in the rain…" Michiru nodded, and her eyes fell on the car that stood next to them. "Do you think that this is hers?" she asked. Setsuna looked at the license plate – it read "TENOH 1" and nodded. "It has to be hers." She started to dig through Harukas pockets, but couldn't find the key. It was Michiru who spot the precious object on the street. "I found it!" she called out, picking up the key. She quickly unlocked the car and helped Setsuna to lay Haruka down on the backseat. She then climbed in herself, taking the passenger's seat, while Setsuna started the car and drove off, to the apartment she shared with Michiru.

"How is she?" Setsuna whispered while she tiptoed into the bedroom. Haruka laid in the bed Michiru normally used; the aqua haired girl sat beside her, tending to the blonde's wounds. "Still unconscious. Did you call the doctor?" Michiru asked, worried. Setsuna nodded. "He should be here any minute." "Good." Michiru let out a little sigh. "Poor Haruka…who on earth would beat her up like that?" "Can't you guess?" Setsuna asked. Michiru gave her an odd look. "You think it was Yakura?" Setsuna nodded. "And I don't think that he was alone. Look at these bruises." The green haired woman pointed to two sets of blue bruises on the blonde's upper arms. Michiru eyed them, realizing what Setsuna meant. "Someone was holding her." She spoke, feeling anger boiling up inside her. Setsuna nodded. "I'm afraid that's what happened." Both women were interrupted in their little talk when Haruka let out a little groan. "I think she's waking up", Michiru whispered.

_"Oh God…I never knew that you could feel so much pain at once." Haruka groaned, wishing that she would've stayed unconscious. She slowly opened her eyes – and looked into the most beautiful face she had ever seen. Gentle, blue eyes, framed by aqua colored hair, looked at her, a worried expression in them. "How do you feel? Can you hear me?" The soft voice of the woman was music in Harukas ears, and she wanted to answer that she was alright. Instead, she heard herself say: "Yeah…I'm feeling terrible…" "Poor woman." The aqua haired woman now said, putting a gentle hand to Harukas cheek. "I'm Michiru. Don't worry, you are safe here." Haruka nodded and closed her eyes again, trying to ignore the aching in her whole body. She felt how Michiru put a cloth soaked in cold water on her forehead; the cold wandered down over her cheeks to her neck. Haruka moaned, feeling comfortable. "Where am I?" she finally asked, opening her eyes again. "In my apartment. The doctor will come soon." Michiru explained. Haruka nodded again and finally noticed the second person in the room. "And who are you?" she asked. "Setsuna." Setsuna replied, smiling. "I live here with Michiru." "I see…" Haruka mumbled. Before her eyes widened. "My car! It's standing on the street now, and I lost the key…" A small clinging sound made the blonde look at Setsuna. The green haired woman held up the keys to her car, grinning. "Don't worry. We used your car to bring you here." Haruka let out a little sigh of relief. "Thank God." Michiru giggled at the remark of the blonde and asked: "You are lying here, hurt, and worry about your car?" Haruka glared at her and was about to say something when the doorbell rang. "That has to be the doctor." Setsuna spoke. "I'll let him in." she left the roo, leaving Haruka and Michiru alone. There was an awkward silence, until Haruka spoke up. "Thanks for taking me here." Michiru looked at the handsome blonde – although her handsomeness was infected by the black eye and the abrasions in her face - and blushed. "Come on." She then spoke. "I could hardly leave you out there on the street, in the rain, hurt and bleeding." Haruka just smiled and didn't say more. Finally, the doctor came walking in. _


	2. Chapter 2

„She'll be alright soon." the doctor promised Michiru after he had finished cleaning and bandaging Harukas wounds. "Thank God." Michiru breathed, relieved. She felt a weird attraction to the blonde boxer; it was as if she had known her for ages, although they knew each other for only one hour now. Setsuna, of course, had noticed the looks Michiru gave the blonde – and the looks Haruka gave Michiru when she thought that no one was looking. Smiling, the green haired woman thought about the relationship that surely would form between the two. Michiru paid the doctor, much to Harukas discomfort, and Setsuna let him out. She then quickly made up some excuse and left the apartment, leaving Haruka and Michiru alone once more. Michiru sat down on the edge of the bed, giving the boxer a friendly look. "You'll get the money you paid the doctor back." Haruka now promised, earning a scold from the aqua haired woman. "I don't even think about taking it from you." Michiru informed her. Haruka gave her an odd look, causing her to giggle. "You see, I'm a rather famous artist. I have enough money on my bank account, so I will survive it to pay 45.000 yen to the doctor." "But I don't want to owe you anything." Haruka protested, earning another giggling fit. "I won 500.000 yen tonight, thanks to you." Michiru then spoke. "I don't think that you owe me money, Haruka." The blonde let out a little sigh. "Okay…I guess you won't take the money anyway. I give up." Michiru laughed, a noise that was heavenly music in Harukas ears. After a few seconds, the blonde laughed too, although her cheeks and nose hurt when she did so. 

Later that day, Haruka sat in the bed, leaning against the pillow, and watched TV. Michiru was in the kitchen, cooking something for the boxer. Haruka zapped through the channels, finding nothing interesting – until the news magazine caught her eye. "…amateur boxer and mechanic Yakura Hasamado was committed to the hospital today. As he told the police, he was beaten up by a group of guys. Police thinks that the beating was an act of revenge, for Hasamados attack on the well-known boxer Haruka Tenoh." Haruka chuckled at the good news, and Michiru walked in just in time to see the blonde laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked amused. Haruka quickly explained it to her, and she was surprised when Michiru covered her eyes. "Setsuna." The aqua haired woman sighed. "Pardon?" Haruka spoke, causing Michiru to look at her. "That surely was Setsunas fault. She knows a lot of guys who would to anything for her. I bet she engaged some of them to beat Yakura up." "Cool." Haruka grinned. "You're right, he deserved it." Michiru agreed. "After ganging up on you like that…what a coward." Haruka nodded and sniffed the air. "What's smelling so good here?" Michiru's eyes went wide. "The food! I'll be right back." She rushed out of the bedroom, leaving Haruka laughing.

Shortly after her abrupt exit, Michiru returned, carrying a tray with her. Haruka tried to spy on it, but Michiru held it up and grinned at her. "Now, now, don't be nosy!" Haruka pouted, causing Michiru to giggle. The artist carefully set the tray on Haruka's legs. "I hope you like ham and eggs." She smiled. "I love it!" Haruka replied, beaming. She started to eat, while Michiru sat next to her and studied the handsome features of the boxer. As soon as Haruka had finished, Michiru reached for the tray to take it away. Haruka put the fork down the same time, and so it came that their hands touched. Sparks flew through the air, and for one second Harukas fingers closed around Michirus. Much to the aqua haired woman's discomfort, Haruka let go of her way too soon. "It was great." The blonde woman now said. "Thank you very much." "You're welcome." Michiru replied, smiling. "I'm glad you liked it. Setsuna says that I can't cook." "Aw, that's not true." Haruka assured her new found friend. Michiru blushed. "Thanks! ^_^" Haruka chuckled at her expression and tried to find a more comfortable sitting position. Michiru, of course, noticed that and immediately showed concern. "Do you feel any pain?" the artist asked, sounding worried. "No, I'm okay. Thanks." Haruka calmed her down. Michiru let out a sigh of relief, and Haruka eyed her. "You are a very beautiful woman, you know." The boxer suddenly surprised Michiru. "You…you think so?" the aqua haired woman stuttered, blushing. "Yes." Haruka replied softly. Her hand crawled over the blanket and took Michirus. "I'm glad that it was you who found me, Michiru." "Same here." Michiru replied, her voice unsteady with emotion. "Do…do you believe in love at first sight?" Haruka just opened her mouth to reply when the door flew open and Setsuna burst in, destroying the mood completely. 


	3. Chapter 3

Both Haruka and Michiru jumped when the green haired woman came running in, and Michiru jerked her hand back – much to Harukas dismay. "I'm ba-ack!" Setsuna cried out, while Michiru frowned at her. "I see that, 'Suna. Is there anything you want to tell me?" the aqua haired woman asked sweetly. Setsuna gave her friend a questioning look while Haruka desperately tried to hide a grin. "Well…maybe something about Yakura?" Michiru continued, causing Setsuna to blush. "Umm…you see…" she stuttered, but Haruka interrupted her: "Thank you." "Huh?" Setsuna blinked and stared at the blonde. Haruka gave her a dashing smile and repeated: "Thank you. For having him beaten up." "Oh!" Setsuna yelped. "No problem!" Michiru giggled at her friends weird behavior and shook her head. "Are you sure you are okay, Setsuna?" she then asked. Setsuna nodded and slowly backed off, towards the door. "I'll leave again, I don't want to disturb the two of you anymore. ^_^" Before Haruka or Michiru could reply anything, Setsuna had left the room, closing the door behind her. 

"Now that was weird." Haruka stated after a few moments of silence. Michiru nodded, dumbfounded. "I wonder what got into her…aww, I bet she has a date!" Haruka chuckled. "Jealous?" she then asked, causing Michiru to blush. "No, not really. I…" she stopped in mid-sentence, and Haruka eyed her curious. "Yes?" she asked, smiling. "Idon'tdatemen." Michiru blurted out. Haruka blinked and pieced together what Michiru just had said. "You don't date men." She finally spoke, and Michiru nodded. Harukas smile broadened. "Well, I don't do, either." Michiru beamed. 

Later that day, Haruka managed to convince Michiru to let her out of bed. "Listen, Michiru, I can't stay in bed all day long. I'm not hurt that bad, you know." The blondes argument convinced Michiru rather fast, and so she finally gave in. "Okay, get up if you want." The aqua haired woman smiled. "But if you feel any pain, you have to lay down again." "Alright." Haruka agreed. "Promise?" Michiru asked, and the blonde nodded. "Promise." They stood in the bedroom for a while, looking at each other, until Haruka finally spoke up. "So…if you don't date men…would you go on a date with me?" Michirus eyes lit up with joy. "I'd love to!" she called out, throwing her arms around the stunned Harukas neck. "Now that's what I call an appealing reaction." The blonde chuckled, putting her arms around Michirus waist. "You didn't answer my question before." Michiru now said, causing the blonde to look at her questioningly. "What question?" she asked, obviously completely clueless. Michirus right arm left Harukas neck, and her hand caressed the blonde's cheek. "I asked if you believe in love at first sight." Michiru whispered. Haruka looked down on her, their eyes meeting. "I never did", the boxer replied, her voice hoarse with emotion, "until I woke up and saw your face." Michiru smiled, pulled Harukas head down to her, and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. 

"Think we can skip the date now?" Michiru whispered into Harukas ear while she trailed her index finger over the blonde's well muscled stomach. The couple laid in Michirus bed; Haruka had her arms around the younger woman, and the aqua haired woman's head rested on the boxer's shoulder. "If you want to." Haruka replied, her fingers gently stroking the aqua colored locks. "Although I'd like to take you out for dinner." She then added. Michiru smiled and craned her neck a little to kiss the blonde. "Tomorrow, love." She then whispered before kissing her again. "Tomorrow." Haruka smiled and cuddled her lover. "Tomorrow and forever, we will be together." She then rhymed. Michiru just smiled and nodded.


End file.
